I'll Be Waiting
by Werewolf Groupie
Summary: Just when Remus thought he had lost everyone, Fenrir reminds him that he is never alone. Slash.


A/N: This is my early Christmas present to my unofficial beta SasukeXItachiXBianca! Therefore it is currently unbeta'd so you'll have to forgive any grammar mistakes I have made as they are my kryptonite. :P This is not a sequel to Look Out For The Big Bad Wolf, which will eventually have a sequel but one that has less fluff. Also, this is my first lemon without any help so please be gentle. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it and have a very Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter I would so be overseas.

-----

The sudden loud bang on his door roused Remus from his restless sleep. He had been unable to sleep properly ever since the death of his two best friends by the betrayal of the one who was closest to him. The loss of his makeshift Pack having a very large impact on the werewolf.

Dragging himself from his bed, Remus donned his thick dressing gown and trudged down the rickety stairs to the front door. The closer he got to his destination, the more Remus began to notice that Moony was rising to the surface. His inner wolf's ears were perked and he was at full attention.

With trepidation, Remus opened the oak door so he could determine the identity of his persistent late night visitor that has garnered Moony's attention.

A dark figure stood on his doorstep, the heavy rain having caused the man's long hair to fall around his face like a waterfall. The man's highly muscled torso was proudly on display, with raindrops running down his chest accentuating his well developed abs and pectorals. His ripped denim jeans were soaked through, leaving nothing to the imagination and highlighting just how well endowed the stranger was. Remus however noticed none of this as as soon as he had opened the door he had been overpowered by the man's _scent_. He smelt of the wilderness, of wet grass and the bark of trees, and most of all power. Waves of dominant power rolled off him, causing Remus to bare his neck in submission with a whimpered moan of "Alpha…".

-----

Fenrir looked sadly at his depressed pup. Remus was now a broken remnant of his old vibrant self. No one knew but ever since he had bitten Remus on the boy's 9th birthday, he had visited him every full moon. He had helped the pup with his transition into the lifestyle of a werewolf and helped him to embrace his inner wolf. However, when Remus started at Hogwarts he started to ignore his wolf, hiding who he was so he could partially avoid the prejudices of wizarding society. This in turn caused Remus to become sick around the full moon and for the transformations themselves to become much more painful.

Even during the holidays when he returned home Remus never fully embraced his wolf, the prejudice of his peers having caused him to despise the part of himself that made his so different, and the one who made him this way. Needless to say that when Fenrir approached Remus he was not met with open arms.

From that day on, Fenrir watched Remus from the shadows, never once allowing his presence to be known, waiting for his pup to once again realise he needed him.

-----

Remus froze in shock as strong arms wrapped around him and pressed him against a hard wet chest. Releasing a breath, Remus allowed himself to relax into the embrace, the strong arms and his Alpha's scent making him feel the safest and most content he had in years.

He let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly lifted into Fenrir's arms and carried bridal style upstairs to his bedroom.

-----

Fenrir gently lowered his precious cargo onto the unmade bed and then settled next to his pup. Making them both comfortable, him leaning against the headboard with Remus lying with his head in Fenrir's lap, he let his pup release all the pent-up sadness and anger he had kept locked away over the years.

Remus told him about all of his struggles and hurts. About how hard it was to deny his wolf and to be separated from his Alpha, but how he needed to do so in order for him to survive in the wizarding world. He told him of the debilitating hurt of his friends not trusting him, believing that he would betray them, all because of the wolf that he had locked away to be with them. Remus told him everything, the good and the bad, until there was nothing left. All the while Fenrir listened intently, carding his fingers through Remus' soft hair, and gently wiping away the tears as soon as they fell.

Afterwards they just lay there, content in the fact that they were together again.

-----

Remus looked up into Fenrir's relaxed face and asked him the question that had been bothering him ever since he saw him on his doorstep.

"Why are you here? With me, I mean. I shunned you, yelled at you. I called you a _monster_. I hurt you, and you have every right to hate me."

His Alpha just smiled softly down at him and caressed his cheek with a work-roughened hand.

"I love you pup. I always have. You are everything to me. No matter what you do or say, no matter how far away you push me, I will always be waiting for you to call me back to your arms. I'll always be there for you Remus."

Remus sat there in shock looking into the gentle face of his Alpha. His heart was aching with all the love he held for the man in front of him. He could hardly believe that someone so perfect would want and love him. Tears coming to his eyes, Remus leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss upon his Alpha's lips.

-----

Fenrir let a self-satisfied smirk form as he felt his pup's delicate lips press shyly against his own. He slowly lowered his love down onto the soft bed while deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into the hot cavern beneath him.

The passionate kiss seemed to go on forever, tongues exploring the newly found territory, caressing every inch of the other's mouth, and entwining together in ways that made both the men groan and harden.

When the need for air became unavoidable he left those sweet lips and started kissing his way down the arching pale neck. Fenrir paused in sucking the hollow of Remus' throat in order to rip his pyjamas off with his sharp claws, before removing his own denims. Looking into the dazed amber eyes beneath him, Fenrir chuckled softly before lowering his naked form and grinding their arousals together. The newly found friction pulled a groan from both of them as they continued to rock in ecstasy, Fenrir leaning forward to latch onto a dusky nipple.

A long loud moan ripped itself from Remus' mouth as Fenrir began to suck and bite his nipple while pinching the other one with his free hand.

"Pl- Please…. Mo-ore… Fenrir…"

'_And how could I say no to that?'_ Fenrir thought before leaving the slightly abused nipple to kiss his way down to Remus' navel. He managed to pull a few more moans from the younger male by thrusting his tongue in and out in a crude imitation of what was to come. Continuing downwards he bypassed the needy weeping organ and spread the perfect globes to expose the winking rosebud.

Looking up for permission to continue, which he got in the form of a needy moan for more and a frantic nod, Fenrir licked his lips before diving forward and latching onto his prize. He started off by licking around the rim and sucking experimentally, which ended with Remus jerking up with a scream and Fenrir becoming more enthusiastic with his actions. He then stiffened his tongue and started sliding it into the tight warm hole, pulling more moans from his lover. Several thrusts of his tongue later and Remus was nothing but a moaning, begging puddle. Leaving Remus pleading on the bed, he opened the bedside draw and rummaged around before finally finding the lube. Opening the jar, he covered a finger before pressing it into his pup and started thrusting it in and out and wiggling it around in order to stretch his love. He continued this until he had three fingers inside of Remus who moaned wantonly and rocking back on the intruding digits.

Fenrir knew exactly when he found his pup's prostate as he let out a guttural scream and arched his back at a near impossible angle.

Breathing deeply, Remus leaned up on his elbows in order to look his lover in the eyes. "Enough. You either get in me now or I'll tie you down and ride you myself!" He then looked hardly at Fenrir, waiting for him to comply to his wishes.

Fenrir grinned deviously at Remus before harshly pressing onto his prostate, causing Remus to fall back onto the bed and moan. Leaning down he placed a demanding kiss on his pup's lips before leaning down to nibble on an ear. "My, my. So dominant. You forgot pup, but _I'm _the Alpha here. I'll have to punish you for that, but not now. No, now I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days!" He gave a harsh lick up his pup's delectable neck before pulling his fingers out of Remus and coating his rock hard cock with the lubricant.

Positioning himself at the winking entrance, Fenrir lifted his pup's legs and placed them on his shoulders before locking onto the identical amber eyes of the werewolf beneath him.

"I love you Pup."

Remus' eyes filled with happy tears before he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Fenrir's lips. "I love you too. Now fuck me, I've waited long enough."

Fenrir gave a feral grin before entering him to the hilt in one thrust. Waiting for them both to adjust, Fenrir peppered his pup's face with light kisses and licked away the tears from the sudden entrance. Once he was sure that he could move without hurting his lover, Fenrir pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, hitting Remus' prostate dead on. Both of them moaned from the sensation, Remus' already tight entrance contracting sinfully on Fenrir's pulsing cock.

Soon they both found a rhythm that pleased them both, Remus pushing down as Fenrir thrust into him. All that could be heard in the room was the moans from both of them and the occasional scream from Remus when Fenrir's aim was particularly accurate.

Feeling his impending orgasm sneak up on him, Fenrir instructed Remus to start stroking himself as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, their coupling becoming harder and faster. A couple of thrusts later and they were both cumming, Remus' orgasm milking Fenrir for all he was worth.

A slight wince crossed Remus' face as Fenrir pulled out, before he collapsed next to his lover. Once he had regained some of his strength Fenrir rolled onto his back before pulling Remus over to rest on his chest.

A few moments later, Remus lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Fenrir's lips before looking him hard in the eyes.

"Never leave me."

Fenrir gave him a gentle smile before pecking the tip of his nose.

"Never, Pup."

Fin.


End file.
